Boku no ai tegami
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Taichi ha estado recibiendo cartas de amor, con pistas, pero es tan despistado que por más obvias que son, no logra dar con la dueña de las mismas. Tendrá que recurrir a Mimi para averiguar quien es la persona que se las deja en el casillero. ¿Sabrá que quien las manda está muy cerca de él? *** Proyecto 1-8 - ¡Te reto a ti! Sí, ¡a ti!*** Reto de CHIA (L)


Reto de Chia para el Topic: ¡Te reto a ti! Sí, ¡a ti!

 **Pairing:** Michi

 **Características:** Taichi ha recibido una carta de amor, llena de corazones y con una pista. En realidad, no es la primera. Tiene varias que le van dejadno pistas. Como es un torpe para estas cosas, decide pedirle consejo a la reina del amor, Mimi. Juntos se embarcan en descubrir quien es la chica, ajeno el chico, que es la chica a su lado: Que investiguen a las chicas digimon a ver si son ellas, o OC, como prefieras xD.

 **Género:** A gusto

.

.

* * *

 **Boku no ai Tegami**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

Una chica muy rubia de ojos verdes pasó al lado de Taichi Yagami cuando éste guardaba sus zapatos y los dejaba en el casillero de la entrada de la preparatoria. Ella lo saludó nerviosa y él, despistado como siempre, le respondió con tranquilidad, preguntándose de dónde la conocía ya que era la tercera vez en dos semanas que ella pasaba cerca suyo y reía tras moverle la mano a modo de saludo.

Taichi era popular y no se daba por enterado, y tanto que molestaba a Yamato por tener fama entre las chicas y él también la tenía. Cuando él entrenaba con su equipo, varias muchachas de primer a ultimo grado se apostaban en las graderías y celebraban sus goles.

¿Él? Él no entendía.

Hikari se reía de él por su, a veces, ingenuidad.

Fue por ello que cuando dejó sus zapatos en el casillero y notó un sobre blanco se extrañó. Lo tomó entre sus manos mientras se calzaba sus uwagutsu, al darla vuelta notó que no tenía remitente. Torció una mueca con su boca y sacó un pequeño papel blanco del interior que contenía una pequeña nota.

" _Me parece totalmente injusto que después de tantos años hayas dejado de ocupar aquellos goggles, sólo a ti te quedan bien._

 _¿Sabes qué otra cosa se vería bien contigo? Yo."_

Taichi enrojeció por completo cuando notó varios stickers de corazones al final de todo y como si tuviera en sus manos algo completamente ilegal miró a todos lados y lo dobló para meterlo al bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Bien seguro, donde no se cayese.

.

.

De un momento a otro se sentía observado. Caminaba por los pasillos mirando sobre el hombro y cada vez que lo hacía alguna chica lo estaba observando y la paranoia le aumentaba. ¿Cómo tenía que reaccionar? ¿Le preguntaba a Yamato? Él de seguro estaba acostumbrado a recibir millones de esas cartas diariamente.

Y si lo que las recibía, pero cuando le preguntó… así como que no quiere la cosa qué hacía con ellas, él simplemente respondió: "Las boto, no las leo."

Fue así como cayó sentado en el último descanso de la jornada en una banca en medio del patio, a la sombra de un árbol. Se rascaba la cabeza y se repetía mentalmente las palabras de la carta, tratando que con ello le hiciera eco alguna respuesta satisfactoria, mas nada.

Taichi, ¿de amores? No sabía absolutamente nada. A sus 18 años ni siquiera había dado su primer beso, se había concentrado tanto en los deportes, en salvar a los que tenían que ser salvados y protegidos y en ser un líder a seguir que dejó de lado su vida sentimental.

¡Hasta su hermana tenía más vida sentimental que él! La había descubierto de la mano en un parque cercano a su casa con ese chico callado de cabellos azules: Ken Ichijouji.

Suspiró…

—¡Taichi-SAN! – exclamó Mimi, de pronto, a sus espaldas haciendo que se levantara del susto - ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Por qué te alarmas así?

—Mimi– la nombró respirando más calmado y de pronto, su cabeza le dio una idea.

Él era pésimo en temas amorosos, pero Mimi era, a sus ojos, experta. Había logrado que Joe volviera con esa novia – que vieron solo una vez y de lejos – luego que hubieron terminado por una estupidez. Ella lo aconsejó y a los pocos días estaban juntos otra vez. La oía hablar de chicos recurrentemente con Sora, con Hikari y Miyako. Hasta Takeru una vez le pidió consejos porque se escribía con una chica francesa y no sabía qué hacer con la distancia que los separaba.

—¡Mimi-san! – exclamó de nuevo y ella le sonrió ampliamente.

Pero de un segundo a otro, juntó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos. Era experta en temas amorosos, pero ¿guardaría el secreto?

La castaña ladeó la cabeza al notarlo pensativo.

—¿Te preocupa algo?

Rodeó la banca y se acercó a ella inclinándose, Mimi acercó su oído a su boca, Taichi estaba nervioso.

—Necesito que me ayudes en algo, pero tienes que prometer que será un secreto entre tú y yo.

—¡¿Un secreto?! – y se tapó la boca avergonzada. El moreno se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano al notar que varios estudiantes volteaban a verlos – lo siento, lo siento – se disculpó en voz baja – es que tú, generalmente, confías en Yamato o en Sora… entonces me asombra un poco que estés recurriendo a mí.

Y le contó. Se sentaron en la banca y cuando creyó que nadie los miraba le pasó la nota que habían dejado en su casillero en la mañana.

—Te conoce – concluyó la Tachikawa con seguridad devolviéndole el papel – y te conoce de hace mucho tiempo, ¿Hace cuanto dejaste de ocupar los goggles?

—De los catorce. Se los regalé a Daisuke.

—Esto se ve entretenido – Mimi se levantó de un salto y te colocó frente a Taichi con una sonrisa que él no supo diferenciar si era de alegría o era coqueta, aunque con Mimi podían ser ambas – te voy a ayudar a encontrar a tu admiradora secreta, ¿A que no será divertido?

—Su-supongo – dijo sin entender de donde venía el ánimo de su amiga.

—¡Será divertido! – confirmó.

.

.

Comenzaron al día siguiente, con la segunda carta en manos del moreno. Esta recitaba:

" _¿Siempre te ves tan guapo cuando estás preocupado? ¿Quieres saber quién soy? ¿por eso pediste ayuda?, buena suerte."_

Y un beso estampado con lápiz labial, era la firma.

Mimi sonrió devolviéndole la hoja. Y sacó una pequeña libreta del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—¡Muy bien! – exclamó feliz y Taichi quiso taparle la boca con las dos manos. En verdad no quería que nadie se enterara. Conociendo a Yamato, iba a ser objeto de su burla por los siglos de los siglos - ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

—Ah… eh… bueno… - se rascó la cabeza, despreocupado, mientras caminaban por el patio – ayer una chica rubia de ojos verdes me guiñó el ojo – recordó – puede que haya dejado la carta en el casillero antes que yo llegara.

—Entonces – sonrió la castaña anotando en su libreta – supuesta enamorada Nº 1: Ayame Lee, miembro del club de lectura, diecisiete años…

—Espera, espera… - Taichi la atajó - ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

—Yo lo sé todo, Tai – dijo con tranquilidad mirándolo de soslayo – el único que no se entera de nada, eres tú.

Y ella riendo con diversión… caminaron juntos hasta el famoso club de lectura.

.

.

La rubia chica por nombre Ayame, cuando se encontró de frente con Taichi y con Mimi enmudeció de los nervios.

—Ayame – habló la Tachikawa con seriedad, como si el asunto fuese de vida o muerte - ¿Has estado enviándole cartas de amor a Yagami-sempai?

Taichi volteó a ver a su amiga, ¿De cuando se había transformado en "sempai"?

—¡¿Ah?! – la rubia enrojeció – no, nunca. Yo no haría eso.

—Ayer me guiñaste el ojo.

—¿Perdón? – la chica era un tomate con piernas - ¡No! ¡Yo hago eso!, te saludé con la mano, sólo eso y fue porque hace una semana atrás me ayudaste con los libros que se me cayeron en el pasillo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Tienes razón – dijo recordándolo – soy muy despistado. Fue un saludo de mano, no un guiño.

—¿Entonces, podemos decir que no estás enamorada de Taichi-sempai y que no le has enviado cartas de amor? – interrumpió Mimi con libreta en mano y con su rostro encima del de la rubia.

—No, por supuesto que no. Yo tengo novio.

.

.

Mimi tachó el nombre de Ayame, estiró sus piernas en el césped y alzó la mirada a su amigo que trataba de darle un segundo nombre.

—¿Sora? – dijo no muy convencido después de largos minutos.

La castaña hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírse en su cara. En cambio, anotó el nombre de su querido amiga Sora Takenouchi como "supuesta enamorada Nº 2"

—¿Qué dice la carta de hoy?

—" _Pasan y pasan los días… puedes tener el éxito frente a tus ojos, todos los días, y no lo sabrías. ¿Cuánto demorarás en saber quién soy? Como soy amable, te dejaré una pista: adorno de cabello" -_ Taichi suspiró guardando la nueva carta en su pantalón – Le regalé a Sora un prendedor para su cabello años atrás, tuvimos una discusión al respecto. Es la única que se viene a mi mente.

Mimi se acomodó su cintillo que tenía una estrella al costado y se mordió la lengua.

—Le preguntaremos a la salida.

—¡No! – pidió Taichi avergonzado - ¿Puedo hacer esto solo? Es Sora y no quiero que existan malos entendidos si vamos juntos. Se lo preguntaré disimuladamente.

Y por "disimuladamente" fue algo más o menos así:

—Sora, ¿Estás enamorada de mí y andas guardando cartas en mi casillero con corazones y besos y "señales"?

La pelirroja abrió la boca y de sus manos resbalaron los lápices que trataba de guardar en su estuche.

Taichi agradeció, enormemente, que estuviesen todos fuera del salón y ellos dos solos dentro de él.

—¿Es broma? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

—¿No eres tú?

Sora rio a medida que levantaba los lápices del suelo. Hizo un movimiento de negación, era su mejor amigo y era, solo a veces, tan inocente que llegaba a producir ternura.

—Si fuera yo, creo que enviarte cartas de amor no sería muy grato de escuchar a Joe, ¿no lo crees? No terminó con su novia, para que yo anduviera enamorada de ti.

—Entonces no eres tú – suspiró aliviado.

—No Taichi, no soy yo. Superemos ese amor infantil de cuando teníamos once – se burló de él.

—Pero es que la carta dice " _Puedes tener el éxito frente a tus ojos, todos los días, y no lo sabrías"_ – echó lo hombros hacia adelante, sintiéndose derrotado.

Su amiga lo tomó del hombro y le sonrió con cariño.

—Sólo tú no puedes ver lo que es obvio – y dicho aquello lo dejó solo y más confundido que antes.

.

.

—¿Y si es hombre?

Taichi se escandalizó al segundo que esa pregunta salió de los labios de Mimi.

Y es que la nueva carta indicaba:

" _Hoy dormí cantando para ti, creo que las siguientes canciones que cante de hoy en adelante serán solo para ti. Ya van tres semanas, En verdad que eres lento, como tú solo, ¿eh? Te dejo otra pista: estoy cerca de ti todos los días, TODOS"_

.

.

—No es Yamato – le dijo a Mimi mientras se sentaba en una banca y se metía papel higiénico en la nariz para que la sangre dejara de caerle en la camisa blanca.

En cuanto le dijo sus sospechas al rubio, éste se molestó, comenzaron a discutir y cuando Taichi le dijo que admitiera de una vez que esta estaba enamorado de él, el golpe le llegó de lleno en la nariz.

Mimi se rio, sin importarle, que algunos compañeros voltearan a verla.

—Mimi, creí que eras experta. Me he llevado decepciones, vergüenzas, un par de bofetadas, propuestas indecentes y un golpe.

—Y lo soy, el problema aquí no soy yo. Eres tú Taichi – se sentó a su lado, muy cerca y casi rozó su mano con la suya – Solo alguien como tú ve en otros lugares lo que tiene al lado.

—¿Podrías ser más directa? Ya va un mes de todo esto y estamos en el punto de inicio. Es frustrante.

—¿Más directa? – ella se quedó pensando y de pronto la idea vino a su mente – Ven acércate, ya sé cómo ayudarte.

Taichi se inclinó a ella y Mimi lo besó en los labios por todo el tiempo que la sorpresa del moreno se lo permitió. Él se separó con las mejillas sonrojadas, sin poder creer que su amiga fuese capaz de robarle su primer beso.

Por su parte, la Tachikawa sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta celeste una hoja doblada y se la entrego.

—Se supone que iba a dejártela mañana, y hacerlo mañana… pero ya me estoy desesperando contigo – le sonrió antes de marcharse.

Taichi desdobló la hoja y leyó:

" _Taichi Yagami, ¡eres el hombre más despistado del mundo! ¡Soy yo! ¿Cómo no te das cuenta? Si para mañana no lo adivinas, te juro que te robaré un beso._

 _Mimi"._

.

.

Mimi, al día siguiente, cuando abrió su casillero encontró una hoja. Iba a botarla, ella, al igual que Yamato, estaba acostumbrada a recibir cartas de amor, pero la caligrafía desordenada y familiar con la que estaba escrita su nombre, le dio curiosidad.

" _Quiero más besos robados…_

 _Taichi"_

Rio como una niña de primaria y cuando miró hacia el pasillo que daba a los salones, el moreno estaba allí apoyado observándola divertido.

Mimi guardó sus zapatos y caminó hacia él con rapidez. No iba a ser que, con lo lento que era, se le escabullera esta vez.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chia, reto cumplido!.**

 **Boku no ai tegami: Mi carta de amor**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
